psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Stimulators (apparatus)
Stimulators are pieces of apparatus designed to provide controlled stimulation to sensory receptors and other parts of the anatomy in experiments. See also *Electrodes *Medical stimulators *Shock units *Spinal cord stimulators *Vibrators (apparatus) References *Ache, B. W., & Gleeson, R. A. (1981). An approach to the focal presentation of chemical stimuli: Chemical Senses Vol 6(3) 1981, 225-230. *Balogun, J. A. (1986). Pain complaint and muscle soreness associated with high-voltage electrical stimulation: Effect of ramp time: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 62(3) Jun 1986, 799-810. *Bird, R. (1976). A computer-controlled system for the recording modification and presentation of two-channel musical stimuli: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 8(1) Feb 1976, 24-28. *Byrne, J. (1975). A feedback controlled stimulator that delivers controlled displacements or forces to cutaneous mechanoreceptors: IEEE Transactions on Bio-Medical Engineering Vol 22(1) Jan 1975, 66-69. *Cavonius, C. R., & Bauer, D. (1982). Stable linear modulation of glow-modulator tubes: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 14(1) Feb 1982, 13-15. *Cerf, J. A., Van Dale, J., & Cerf, E. (1976). A low-cost timing device for increasing the versatility of physiological stimulators: Physiology & Behavior Vol 16(4) Apr 1976, 509-512. *Cholewiak, R. W., & Sherrick, C. E. (1981). A computer-controlled matrix system for presentation to the skin of complex spatiotemporal patterns: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 13(5) Oct 1981, 667-673. *Cohen, H. L., Battersby, W. S., Regnat, K., & Feldman, L. (1981). A kinesthesiometer for assessing digital passive movement sensitivity in man: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 13(3) Jun 1981, 334-336. *de Wijk, R. A., Vaessen, W., Heidema, J., & Koster, E. P. (1996). An injection olfactometer for humans and a new method for the measurement of the shape of the olfactory pulse: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 28(3) Aug 1996, 383-391. *Duncan, S. D., & Powell, D. A. (1973). An inexpensive apparatus for presenting aversive stimulation to rodents in a social situation: Psychological Reports Vol 32(3, Pt 1) Jun 1973, 851-854. *Dyck, P. J., Curtis, D. J., Bushek, W., & Offord, K. (1974). Description of "Minnesota Thermal Disks" and normal values of cutaneous thermal discrimination in man: Neurology Vol 24(4) Apr 1974, 325-330. *Evans, B. T., Binnie, C. D., & Lloyd, D. S. (1974). A simple visual pattern stimulator: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 37(4) Oct 1974, 403-406. *Feinsod, M., Madey, J. M., & Susal, A. L. (1975). A new photostimulator for continuous recording of the visual evoked potential: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 38(6) Jun 1975, 641-642. *Feth, L. L., & Donohue, M. J. (1982). A programmable rippled-noise generator for auditory research: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 14(1) Feb 1982, 9-12. *Fouriezos, G. (1986). A three-channel swivel for electrical brain stimulation in unrestrained rodents: Physiology & Behavior Vol 36(2) 1986, 389-391. *Fridlund, A. J., & Leberer, M. R. (1976). An inexpensive integrated circuit intracranial stimulator: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 8(1) Feb 1976, 21-23. *Govind, J., King, W., Bailey, B., & Bogduk, N. (2003). Radiofrequency neurotomy for the treatment of third occipital headache: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 74(1) Jan 2003, 88-93. *Grant, L. (1982). The use of a manual vibrator in the speech therapy program of four school-age mentally retarded children: Journal of Communication Disorders Vol 15(5) Sep 1982, 375-383. *Hallgren, R. (1973). Inductive neural stimulator: IEEE Transactions on Biomedical Engineering Vol 20(6) Nov 1973, 470-472. *Harrison, J. E., Avitable, M. J., & Gutstein, W. H. (1978). A self-powered, preprogrammable, constant current, electronic stimulator for implantation in conscious and unrestrained, small animals: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 44(3) Mar 1978, 405-408. *Heath, R. G. (1977). Modulation of emotion with a brain pacemaker: Treatment for intractable psychiatric illness: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 165(5) Nov 1977, 300-317. *Herz, M. J., Marshall, K. E., & Peeke, H. V. (1974). Brain stimulation and behavior: Controls and consequences: Physiological Psychology Vol 2(2) Jun 1974, 184-186. *Holley, J. R., & Powell, D. A. (1975). Mercury commutator arrangement for simultaneously stimulating or recording from two small animals in a social situation: Physiology & Behavior Vol 15(6) Dec 1975, 741-743. *Jenkins, W. L. (1939). Studies in thermal sensitivity: 11. Effects of stimulator size in seriatim cold-mapping: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 25(3) Sep 1939, 302-306. *Jenkins, W. M. (1981). A digital white-noise source: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 13(3) Jun 1981, 384. *Kane, G., Borrmann, R. J., & Finn, J. (1982). Instrumentation for an electrocutaneous communication device: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 14(4) Aug 1982, 400-404. *Kauer, J. S., & Shepherd, G. M. (1975). Olfactory stimulation with controlled and monitored step pulses of odor: Brain Research Vol 85(1) 1975, 108-113. *Kiwerski, J. (1984). New possibilities of improving the function of the hand of patients with spastic hemiplegia: International Journal of Rehabilitation Research Vol 7(3) 1984, 293-298. *Kruk, M. R., Kuiper, P., & Meelis, W. (1978). An air pressure operated commutator system for electrical brain stimulation in a fighting rat: Physiology & Behavior Vol 21(1) Jul 1978, 125-127. *Lang, S. R. (1983). The auditory brainstem response elicited by conventional and non-conventional audiometric electroacoustic transducers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Marseillan, R. F. (1977). A solid state sine-wave stimulator: Physiology & Behavior Vol 19(2) Aug 1977, 339-340. *Mason, J. L., & Mackay, N. A. (1976). Pain sensations associated with electrocutaneous stimulation: IEEE Transactions on Bio-Medical Engineering Vol 23(5) Sep 1976, 405-409. *Matousek, O., & Roth, Z. (1965). The influence of spatial arrangement of displays and controls on the speed and accuracy of performance: I. Description of experimental equipment. Experimental results: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie 9(2) 1965, 151-170. *McClellan, A. D. (1977). Biphasic constant-current stimulator for whole-animal shocking of marine animals: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 9(6) Dec 1977, 511-514. *Miliaressis, E., & Philippe, L. (1983). A dual moveable stimulating electrode and its application to the behavioral version of the collision test: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 10(4) Apr 1983, 573-577. *Morelli, M., & Alpigiani, V. (1973). An optic stimulator for mapping visual receptive fields of single neurons: Physiology & Behavior Vol 11(6) Dec 1973, 903-906. *Mundl, W. J., & Malmo, H. P. (1981). An ultrasonic auditory stimulator: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 13(3) Jun 1981, 328-330. *Overdijk, J., Van de Poll, N. E., & Van Dis, H. (1976). A simple stimulator for electrical self-stimulation of the brain: Physiology & Behavior Vol 17(2) Aug 1976, 353-355. *Pettijohn, D. O., & Walker, E. C. (1972). Electronic holding relay for control of AC and DC circuits: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 4(6) Nov 1972, 323-325. *Polich, J. M., Fischer, A., & Starr, A. (1983). A programmable multiple-tone generator: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 15(1) Feb 1983, 39-41. *Proenza, L. M. (1982). A portable dual-beam photostimulator: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 14(4) Aug 1982, 405-408. *Rosenfeld, J. P., & Gribben, D. (1983). A new, reliable lower-body nociception device for unrestrained animals yields data comparable to a new portable version of the face-rub test: Physiology & Behavior Vol 31(1) Jul 1983, 1-6. *Schaefer, G. J., Baumgardner, D. G., & Michael, R. P. (1979). Constant-current, biphasic titrating stimulator for brain self-stimulation: Physiology & Behavior Vol 22(6) Jun 1979, 1217-1219. *Schaefer, G. J., Bonsall, R. W., & Michael, R. P. (1982). An easily constructed biphasic constant-current stimulator for intracranial self-stimulation: Physiology & Behavior Vol 29(1) Jul 1982, 163-165. *Shapley, R., & Rossetto, M. (1976). An electronic visual stimulator: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 8(1) Feb 1976, 15-20. *Spelman, F. A., & Maxim, P. E. (1977). Improvements on a radio-controlled stimulator system for primate studies: Physiology & Behavior Vol 18(3) Mar 1977, 523-525. *Stevenson, J. M., Bossi, L. L., Bryant, J. T., Reid, S. A., Pelot, R. P., & Morin, E. L. (2004). A suite of objective biomechanical measurement tools for personal load carriage system assessment: Ergonomics Vol 47(11) Sep 2004, 1160-1179. *Teyler, T. J., Bland, B. H., & Schulte, R. (1974). A chronic micro-recording and stimulating system: Physiology & Behavior Vol 12(3) Mar 1974, 503-506. *Tsukahara, Y., & Takahashi, T. (1973). Visual stimulator for EEG activation: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 35(3) Sep 1973, 333-335. *Uzzell, B. P., & Feezor, M. (1975). Dual isolated constant current source for stimulating two brain sites: Physiology & Behavior Vol 14(4) Apr 1975, 521-523. *Weibel, S. L., Jagadeesh, J. M., & Wolf, H. H. (1976). A computer interfaced, programmed stimulator for intracranial self-stimulation: Physiology & Behavior Vol 17(1) Jul 1976, 155-156. *Wilfong, A. A. (2002). Treatment considerations: Role of vagus nerve stimulator: Epilepsy & Behavior Vol 3(6) Dec 2002, S41-S44. *Yaffe, F. L., & Bostwick, L. (1983). A low-cost solid state device for producing delayed auditory feedback: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 15(1) Feb 1983, 42-44. *Yamada, F., Yamasaki, K., & Miyata, Y. (1979). Lead-stimulation effects on human startle eyeblink recorded by an electrode hookup: Japanese Psychological Research Vol 21(4) Dec 1979, 174-180. Category:Apparatus